l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo Shugenja
Yoritomo Shugenja, or Mantis Shugenja as they were known prior to the creation of the Yoritomo family in 1128, are not common amongst the Yoritomo. The family is not particularily known for having many shugenja, but there have been a handful of powerful Yoritomo Shugenja throughout history who have had unparalleled command over the seas. Four Winds Pages 164-165 Official Founding of the School The Yoritomo Shugenja did not maintain an official school until after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133, when the Centipede Clan was absorbed into the Mantis as the Moshi family. With the Moshi's expertise and resources suddenly available, the Mantis Champion Yoritomo Aramasu ordered his family's shugenja to formalize their training. The simultaneous absorption of the Wasp Clan as the Tsuruchi family also increased the manpower of the Yoritomo, affording the shugenja school an expanded pool of potential students. Power and Respect The Yoritomo Shugenja School did not yet command respect, being regarded as relative newcomers with crude power and no finesse. None could deny their power over the waves, however, and their abilities amplified other Clans' fear of the Mantis on the open ocean. Fortunately for the other Clans, Yoritomo Shugenja were relatively rare, and the truly powerful among them, the Storm Riders, were rarer still. Yoritomo shugenja used instinct as much as knowledge and avoid much of the ritual and structure affected by other schools. Book of Water, pp. 52-53 Notable Shugenja Fumiko Among the most powerful was the first, Fumiko, the daughter of Mantis Clan founder Kaimetsu-Uo. She was given every opportunity to study the kami, as Kaimetsu-Uo considered her abilities the mark of her grandfather, the great Hida Osano-Wo. Fumiko had incredible command over the seas, and is said to have created and dissipated hurricanes on a whim. She had many children, and a few Mantis bloodlines carry a strong magical affinity to this day. Yoritomo Kaigen The former head sensei of Tempest Island and the leader of the Storm Riders, Yoritomo Kaigen died at the culmination of the War of Fire and Thunder. Kaigen's death had a purpose, however; after Master of Earth Isawa Sachi raised an island from the sea, Kaigen used his command over the waves to dash half the Dark Wave fleet on its rocky shores. In honor of his heroism, the Mantis named the island Kaigen's Island, and upon it they have constructed Kyuden Kumiko. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Komori Few seem to remember that before he became Bat Clan Champion and was granted a family name, Komori was a Yoritomo Shugenja who had studied at Tempest Island. Though his particular talents were based more within the subtle manipulation of Air than the destructive fluidity of Water, Komori was still of the Yoritomo to his core. Indeed, he acted as sponsor for Moshi Sayoko of the Storm Riders, who would eventually become the leader of the elite shugenja group upon Kaigen's death. Masters of Magic, p. 71 Known Technique * Child of the Sea See also * Yoritomo Shugenja/Meta Category:Mantis Clan Schools